


Kiss Me.

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mild fluff.AU.





	Kiss Me.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back...”

The question is soft, almost embarrassed, and the girl smiles, moving to kiss Lacey gently. 

“Don’t worry about repaying it, just get out there and kick ass for me...”

The words are soft even as she lets Lacey leave, watching her with a smile. She wasn’t exactly anyone’s girl, well, besides Steph’s, but she liked to watch Lacey work, the woman worked clean and easily, her smile and confidence lifted by the odd kiss or caress.

It was a pleasure to be the one to give the beautiful woman some confidence, even once.


End file.
